Back to the Skies
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = None | wardrobe records = | abilities = Watera Strike, Firaga Strike | cids missions = }} Back to the Skies was a continuous Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Setzer, having just been duped by Celes, Locke, and Edgar, now lends the party the Blackjack in their battle against the Gestahlian Empire and himself joins the Returners' cause. However, after the events at the Floating Continent, Kefka has moved the Warring Triad out of alignment, tearing the world and the airship asunder as Kefka attempts to become an all-powerful deity, crushing all who would oppose him. In the year since, Setzer becomes dejected and depressed over losing his wings until Celes, having been through her own slump earlier, pulls him up. Setzer then fondly remembers the love of his life, Darill, who had a similar zeal for life and a similar competitive spirit to his own. Before Darill died in a crash, she willed her airship, the Falcon, unto him. Setzer recovered the downed craft, restored it, and placed it in a tomb he built for its former owner. Now, the party ventures to Darill's crypt to retrieve the Falcon and muster the courage to fight anew. Layout ;Note: The boss of the Part 2-5 dungeon, Deathgaze, appears as a random enemy lineup among the three stages. |classic 4=Opera House |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=19 |classic boss 4=Ultros |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic mastery 4= x5 |classic first time 4= x10 |classic 5=Magitek Factory |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=25 |classic boss 5=Number 024 Number 128 |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic mastery 5= |classic first time 5= x5 |classic 6=Blackjack – Launch |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=30 |classic completion 6=2,000 gil |classic mastery 6= x10 x3 |classic first time 6= x10 |classic 7=Blackjack – Pursuit |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=34 |classic boss 7=Crane x2 |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= x5 |classic mastery 7= x3 |elite 1=Thamasa |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Flame Eater |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite mastery 1= x10 x5 |elite first time 1= x10 |elite 2=Cataclysm |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=37 |elite boss 2=Black Dragon |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite mastery 2= x15 |elite first time 2= x10 |elite 3=Figaro Dungeons |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=40 |elite boss 3=Tentacle x4 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite mastery 3= x2 |elite first time 3= x5 |elite 4=Darill’s Tomb – Mourning |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=43 |elite boss 4=Angler Whelk |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite mastery 4= x5 x2 |elite first time 4= x2 |elite 5=Darill’s Tomb – Revival |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=49 |elite boss 5=Dullahan |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite mastery 5= x5 x2 |elite first time 5= x2 |elite 6=Falcon – Encounter |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=54 |elite boss 5=Deathgaze |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite mastery 6= x3 |elite first time 6= |elite 7=Narshe |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=58 |elite boss 7=Ice Dragon |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite first time 7= x2 |elite mastery 7= x3 |elite 8=Life or Death + |elite stages 8=3 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Tunnel Armor Black Dragon Dullahan |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite mastery 8= x4 |elite first time 8= x4 |elite 9=Cave on The Veldt ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=Behemoth King |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite mastery 9= x2 x5 |elite first time 9= x5 |elite 10=Opera House – World of Ruin +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Earth Dragon |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite mastery 10= x3 x8 |elite first time 10= x3 500,000 gil }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events